A Visit
by LordOfTheMarshland
Summary: Onodera-san dropped by Emerald to see how his son was doing one day.


****A/N: ****I owe the idea of this fic to the great Miss Mysty , who noted that something needs to be written about the Onodera family's realizing what kind of environment their poor son was tossed into.

A Visit

It was nearly three months since Ritsu quited the family business, joined Marukawa Publishing and moved out. Despite many tears and worries from his wife, Onodera-san totally supported their son's decision. To him, it never hurt for a young bird to leave the family nest to explore the wide world outside. He did his best to teach Ritsu about their line of trade and provided the boy everything necessary for his professional growth, but if Ritsu felt the need to make it by himself then what could an old man do to stop the young's ambition? Anyway, Marukawa Publishing was a charismatic name in the field so Onodera-san trusted that his son would be in good hand. He tried his best to prevent his wife from calling and fussing over Ritsu everyday lest the boy felt he was doubted by his own family.

Nevertheless, Onodera-san was worried. Though he would never admit it, his wife's constant worrying about Ritsu's well-being did get to him. Especially after it turned out that his son was assigned not to the Literature department but the Shoujo manga one, a field no Onodera had directly worked with before. He did not think it was necessary to make a big fuss, after all Ritsu always said that he was fine when calling home on the weekend, but from time to time he did wonder how his son was doing. Could Ritsu get used to his new job easily or was there difficulty? Did he get along well with his new co-workers? Not that Onodera-san did not believe in his son's ability. He was always sure that with both talent and dedication, the boy could and would be a damn fine editor for anything, but how could a parent not worry?

Thus, after a business meeting with Marukawa Publishing director Isaka, Mr. Onodera decided to go with his younger colleague back to Marukawa office so that he could see Ritsu at work.

„Thank you very much for agreeing to my request. I hope I'm not a bother to you."

„Oh, it's no trouble at all. You are always welcome at Marukawa. Onodera-kun must be glad that you come by."

„I'm not so sure about that." Onodera-san said with a wry smile. Ritsu had been pretty stubborn about his independence and privacy lately so the boy would not be happy about his illustrious father's presence. „I'll just quietly observe anyway. Isaka-san, how is my son? Is he any good?"

„No need to worry, Onodera-san. He is a sweet kid. A bit too soft but I think he'll turn out fine."

Onodera-san nodded to thank Isaka. Those words brought some peace to his mind. He knew his business partner enough to be sure that the man never sugarcoat the truth. Yes, Ritsu was and would be fine.

Such assurance did not last long. When the elevator stopped at the editorial department, Onodera-san could sense a foul aura in the air. His thirty-year experience in the business told him that it was the scent of deadlines drawing near. He crossed his fingers that Ritsu would be in the more normal-looking part of the big office but no such luck. The miasma just got stronger as he followed the receptionist to where his son worked. And then...

„Onodera, stop slacking off! Where is your manuscript? It should be here one hour ago already!"

Onodera-san was startled to hear his family name shouted rudely by a tall bespectacled young man. The guy looked as if he had not bathed or eaten properly several days. Realizing that he had arrived at Ritsu's workplace and starting to search for his son, Onodera-san nearly jumped again when he heard an equally angry retort.

„Could you be silent please! I'm checking on it!"

There was no mistaking it. It was Ritsu's voice, though in a register Onodera-san had never heard before. There his son was, looking just as haggard as the tall man who yelled at him and holding the receiver with a very un-Onodera-like expression. The person at the other end must have been saying something bad for the boy's face darkened to the point of almost barbaric and most alarming of all, he let out a stream of profanities Onodera-san was not aware that his sweet-tempered boy could know. The conversation ended with Ritsu slamming the receiver down, standing up and announcing „That's enough. I'm going there!". The boy rushing past Onodera-san like a storm without seeing that his father was there. The man in glasses just nodded and a hand stuck out from a humanoid lump nearby waving.

While Onodera-san was still dazed from what he just saw, the tall man noticed his presence. The man opened his mouth, stopped for one second, probably to check the customary harsh words when realizing that in front of him was an elderly, and then politely asked Onodera-san what he needed. His senses partly returning, Onodera-san politely apologized for the disturbance and excused himself.

That night, Onodera-san deeply contemplated his discovery today. He had managed to give a whitewashed account of Ritsu's workplace to his wife with a straight face, knowing that the truth would just make the old mother hen immediately go to his son's place and force the boy to return home. Ritsu had chosen this path and Onodera-san wanted to respect that. But he was not sure if this job change was a good idea anymore. What kind of monster was his son turning into? How could his young gentleman say such things to another person? Onodera-san's stomach clenched when he recalled the foul aura of that department and how haggard Ritsu looked. What kind of lifestyle did his son have these days? Onodera-san was not his wife but he too felt worried to see the boy so underfed. He wanted to talk to Ritsu but knowing that the department was seriously busy, he refrained from bothering his son.

That said, the first thing after breakfast Onodera-san did after breakfast on Saturday was to call Ritsu. He patiently waited for his wife to go through the ritual of fussing over their son, believing now that most of the boy's answers were downright lies. Then he took over the phone and went straight to the matter.

„Ritsu, I was over at Marukawa this week."

Silence. Onodera-san could hear his son gulp. And Ritsu timidly said „Really? But I did not see you."

Onodera-san wanted to mention the foul words his son was busy sprouting when he was there but kept himself in check. Instead he quietly asked „Are you really OK?"

„Dad, I'm not a child anymore." Ritsu began his usual slightly whiny rant but he stopped, probably sensing how serious his father was. He switched to a more moderate tone „If you were there, Dad, then you probably saw how hard everyone was working. Er, not every author delivered the manuscript on time..." Ritsu gave a nervous laugh as he usually did when he was embarrassed. „So it got a bit tough. But I'm fine really."

As if afraid that his father was not really convinced, Ritsu hastily added. „Dad, it may be hard to believe but I like working at Emerald. Everyone in the department was really nice to me-" Onodera-san unvoluntarily remembered the yelling bespectacled man but the guy was polite to him so probably there was some truth to it. „-and not all authors are mean. And I discover that making manga is really, really great. So Dad, I want to stay here and give it my best."

Onodera-san sighed. It did not escape his attention how increasingly passionate his son had become. There was no helping it. Once Ritsu gave his words, he would not be stopped. The elderly man quietly laughed. „Then go for it! But remember, I will not forgive you if you quit midway again."

„Dad! You know I won't do that!" Ritsu whined, returning to the little boy he always was to his parents. And then he shyly added „Thank you".

Hanging up the phone, Onodera-san was still not sure what kind of future was waiting for his son in the new world in which the boy had found himself. But he would be there for his little Ritsu, always.


End file.
